


hearts may know as they are known

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [107]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Mentions of animal injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Len thinks that if he'd known how taking that call would change his life, he'd have hung up the phone and gone happily on his way without all the drama and excitement Jim Kirk embodies. </p><p>[modern-day veterinarian AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	hearts may know as they are known

**Author's Note:**

> Title: hearts may know as they are known  
> Fandom: Star Trek reboot  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: modern-day AU  
> Pairings: McCoy/Kirk  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 255  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: any or no pairing, AU where McCoy is a veterinarian

Len's dog got hit by a car during his first year of highschool. Up till that point, he'd wanted to be a doctor, just like his daddy.

When the vet not only kept Oreo alive, but saved his leg, too, Len knew his life-goal had changed.

o0o

His fifth year into the practice he took over from old Doc Callum, a cowboy passing through calls him for help. The kid sounds panicked on the phone, demands to speak to the doctor, so Gaila, his right hand and the reason his business actually succeeds, since Len thinks most people are useless and should be shot, passes the phone off to him.

The cowboy's horse stumbled and threw him, and now the horse is limping, and he's the only friend in the whole wide world the cowboy has, so will Dr. McCoy please please pretty please come look at the horse and make him better?

What the hell, Len decides. He's more of a small-animal veterinarian, but he's always liked horses.

o0o

Sometimes, Len thinks that if he'd known how taking that call would change his life, he'd have hung up the phone and gone happily on his way without all the drama and excitement Jim Kirk embodies.

Most of the time, though, he knows Jim also embodies all the happiness he could ever need or want.

The cowboy isn't passing through anymore; he stays with Len, at Len's house and in Len's heart, and sometimes, Gaila tells everyone, Dr. McCoy even smiles for him.


End file.
